Through the Darkness
by animequeen1012
Summary: Max and Nightmare are huge Black Butler fans. They love Sebastian and Ciel and always rewatch the show. When Max falls into a blackhole Nightmare follows her, but they get separated. Max finds herself in Ciel's garden, and Nightmare. . .Join the story to see how Max and Nightmare reunite and what happen between Max and one of the many characters. Rating only for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people just like I promised to those of you who are read my other stories and found out about this one. I have finished the first chapter and the second one should be up with this one. Just so you know here a little key for important stuff.**

**Nightmare: Is me.**

**Max: Is one of my friends who isn't on FanFiction yet.**

**Text that looks like this "**_teehee_**": Thoughts in head**

**Text that looks like this " **_"teehee" _**": Thoughts out loud**

**Also if you what to be put in this story send me a review or PM with a little bit about you. What I need is:**

**What you look like**

**A little about your personality**

**Who your favorite Black Butler character is**

**What you want your name in the story to be**

**If you came from another world or if you already live in the show**

**If you live in the show what you status is**

**Once I have told you where both Nightmare and Max end up I will start adding the characters that I get. Just know that I will try to put everyone in the story at some point and I intend to make this story last for a while. That's about it for now. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Sebastian and Ciel aren't mine. Neither is the last a the Black Butler world.**

**NIGHTMARE'S POV**

"Sebastian you are so sexy."

"Yes I agree."

Max and I were at her house watching Black Butler (or Kuroshitsuji if you prefer). The characters that we fought over more than any other anime character were Ciel and Sebastian. Max favored Ciel more and I Sebastian, but there was no way I could give one them up. It just wasn't possible.

"Max-" I called to get her attention. She didn't look at me, but when I had it I continued. "If you could go into Black Butler what would you do?" She thought about it for a second. "I'd make Ciel fall in love with me." I scowled at her. "Before you could do that I'd find a way into his house and kiss him."

"I doubt Sebastian would let you do that."

"Yeah, but people can dream."

Max rolled off her bed. "I'm going to go make some Bessy Cakes. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." She said and walked out the door. "Make me some too." I called after her. I started rewatching season two of Black Butler on her kindle. After I got three episodes into the show I realized that Max hadn't come back yet. I went downstairs to check on her.

"Max." No answer. She wasn't in the living room eating the cookie like usually, so I went to the kitchen to look. What I found in place of Max was quite amazing.

The cookies she'd been making were sitting on the counter untouched. Right below them was a gaping black hole. I looked at it for a bit an every conclusion I came up with lead to the fact that max fell into it. I ignored this and turned back to the cookies.

"It seems that these cookies will go to waste. What a shame." I grabbed two cookies and jumped into the darkness. Once inside I did nothing but fall.

**MAX'S POV**

I walked to the fridge to get the premade cookie dough that Nightmare and I'd made together. I separated the cookies and put them on the cookie sheet that covered the pan.

_Now they go in the oven on medium heat to cook them correctly. This will take 20-30 minutes._

"_I have to wait down here for thirty minutes. What to do?"_

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

The Bessy Cakes were done early so I took them out with an oven mitt and closed the oven door with my foot.

Bessy Cakes are cat shaped cookies with Sebastian's face carefully crafted onto them. Nightmare always makes that part of them. I could never do it.

I set the cookies on the counter and looked at them. They looked so yummy, but the she-witch upstairs would have a fit if I ate one. I was waiting for them to cool off before I took them upstairs. When I deemed them ready I reached to pick up the tray, but before I could touch it I found myself falling. I couldn't see anything but the darkness around me and the slowly shrinking hole from which I'd fallen. Of course that also meant that I couldn't see where I would land.

The darkness seemed to go on forever in all directions, so, knowing I'd be falling for a while, against myself I didn't scream. It was about 30 minutes-an hour later when I looked up to see the now dot of a hole. The hole was slightly clouded by something standing over it. The blob moved away and then reappeared. When it reappeared the only light in this ever-present darkness closed up. It was just a guess but I think Nightmare came in after me. Even if she did she wouldn't catch up for a while.

_Might as well take a nap._ With that thought I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**TIME SKIP**

I had no idea how long I'd been asleep, but what I did know was that I just violently slammed into the ground. I open my eyes to a face full of grass and the smell of roses. After I sat up and dusted the dirt off my face I looked around. I was surrounded by tall bushes of white roses.

"Oh wow. This looks just like Ciel's garden."

"It is." Said a voice from behind me. I jumped in surprised and quickly turned around. Sebastian was standing beside Ciel with silverware at the ready. It took me a few minutes to find my voice.

"Y-you're Sebastian Michaelis. Right?"

"Yes." He said. His voice was still as cold as ice, but he seemed to not find me to be a threat because he put his silverware back into his tailcoats pocket. I stood there and stared at them dumbfounded. I was in Black Butler, but not only that I had landed in Ciel's garden. This had to be the luckiest day of my life. When I noticed both of them staring at me I snapped out of my confusion and bowed.

"I apologize for intruding. You see I fell here from another world and I had no control over where I would land." Ciel's eyes **(A/N: I'm going to say "eyes" because it would sound weird if I said "eye") **widened in shock and disbelief.

"You came from another world?" I looked up at him and saw anger begin to color his eyes.

"Do you take me for a fool?" I could not believe he didn't believe me. After all the strange things that he encountered. Then it hit me.

"Earl Phantomhive are you currently working on the Jack the Ripper case?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"This explains why you don't believe me. You have yet to encounter all the things that I know you will. You see in my world your daily lives are nothing more than a show." Ciel stepped toward me.

"I don't believe you." He sounded defiant. I knew Ciel not a slight childish side, but I didn't expect this.

"Fine I'll prove it. Sebastian is a demon and you made a contract with him. He is helping you get revenge for the death of your parents. His seal is on the eye that you keep covered up. I know who Jack the Ripper is and I know who killed your parents." Ciel was dumbstruck. Sebastian let out a small chuckle. He stepped back beside the dumbstruck Ciel, who was now recovering, and bent down so his head was near Ciel.

"Master I think it would be quite usefully as well as entertaining to allow this girl to stay at the manor." He said with a smirk. Ciel's finally recovered and smirked as well. "I agree. Show her to one of the spar rooms in the servant's quarters." I was thrilled that I'd get to stay here with Ciel, even if I had to work.

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian said with a bowed and then turned to me. "Miss, if you would please follow me."

"Max."

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Maximum Terror. You can just call me Max."

"Ok, Max", he corrected, "if you will follow me I will show you to your room."

"Thank you." I said and bowed to him. I turned to Ciel and bowed again.

"Thank you as well, Young Master. If you'll excuse me." I said then stood up and followed Sebastian inside. As I left to I saw Ciel blush. I guessed it was because I was wearing a really baggy shirt and you could see right down it.

Now that I was here I was going to have to go through with what I told Nightmare. I was going to make Ciel fall in love with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys this one is shorter than the first one. I just really wanted to let ya'll know what happened to Nightmare. Also I am going to wait until Wednesday to post the next chapter. In that time I want review on new characters. I want to try to put in a new character either every chapter or every other chapter. Also if there are any One Piece fans reader this read my other stories: The Twelfth of the Worst Generation and Luffy's Sister. That's all. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy Sebastian or the rest of Black Butler.**

Nightmare's POV

I grabbed two cookies and jumped into the darkness. Once I was end I did nothing but fall. The hole closed and I was in complete darkness.

_"I wonder where I'll in up." _I was always a person who thought aloud. I looked around me into the darkness.

_"Oh how beautiful."_I know that I am a dark person. I have always been this way. I think that black and red are the best colors this world has seen. To be a little more specific blood red or crimson. Being in such darkness is heaven to me. On top of that I have on one of my favorite crimson outfits.

My white shirt has puffy short sleeves with crimson trimming and lace at the ends. Down the front there is a slight frill of red with the same color button streaking though the middle. I dislike skirts, so I am wearing mid-thigh length crimson shorts with two gold chains connected to my two front belt loops and to back ones. I have on my beautiful white with red strip knee-high heeled boots and my crowning jewel. The thing I loved most about my outfit was the red over coat that I spend a whole year to perfect. Now it was an exact replica of Madame Red's.

Max would always wonder why I dressed up some much when we were just hanging out. I'd always tell her the same thing. "You never know when a black hole that leads to Black Butler is going to open up."

She always brushed off what I said with a, "That will never happen". Now I right, assume that is where this black hole leads. I was properly dressed and she was wearing a baggy brown shirt with Alois length shorts.

Sorry I'm straying.

Now is about the time must people would be screaming their heads off, but remember I chose to jump in. I knew Max wouldn't scream either once she figured out that there was no point. I looked below me, even if there was complete darkness, to see if I could spot Max. After about ten minute of looking below me, I saw a small light and a small black blob. Another ten minutes or so passed and both things disappear.

_"I guess this means Max made it to the other side. I hope she's ok." _It seemed to take another boring three hours for the next light to appear, but this one was closer and larger than the last.

_"I guess that's my way out." _Yet some more minutes passed before I finally went into the light. Once I was through I noticed a black blob move and that I saw the ground. I'd fallen face first on to the ground.

_"I hope my coat didn't get dirty." _I stood up and looked around to see if Max was anywhere in sight. She wasn't.

_"I really hope we are in Black Butler. I know how to survive there." _Suddenly something pierced the back of my arm. I felt blood start to trickle down my arm.

_"Was that supposed to hurt? What the hell was that anyway?" _I reached and pulled the thing out of my arm. More blood poured, adding to the strong flowing stream. The object was smooth and metal. Before I could look at it, my attacker spoke.

"Who are you?" said an oh-to-familiar voice. I ignored it for now and examined the piece of metal in my hand.

_"A fork. There was a fork in my arm. And that voice just now. I know exactly where I am." _I turned around see if what I assumed was correct.

"Answer me or you will die." In front of me stood a tall man with glasses with a blonde haired boy arms.

_"Oh gosh. Here of all places. Why did I come here? I guess it would have been worst if I landed in Elisabeth's house. Oh well." _The man was now in a fighting stance and was about the throw his remaining forks and knives at me. His eyes were glowing pink.

"Claude calm down." The blonde child said. He jumped down from Claude's embrace and walked toward me. He came right up to me and his face was inches from mine.

"What an ugly girl. We should keep her Claude." I was never one to take a comment like this, so against my better judgment . . .

"Who the hell are you calling ugly, Brat? Ever looked in a mirror?" I growled. The smile that was one his face dropped and was replaced by a frown.

"Do you know just who your speaking to you bitch?" his eyes showed more anger than his face.

"Yes. I am talking to an insolent little homosexually brat who is obsessed with Ciel and hides behind a butler who really wants to kill you. You're also the bastard who made a contract with the sexy-but-annoying demon who stole Sebby's silverware trick, Claude Faustus." Alois, who was still inches from my face, slapped me. This time I held myself back. I already knew that, although Claude disliked him, his butler would never let me hit him.

"How the hell do you know all that?" he growled.

"In my world you two are nothing more than two characters in a show."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update. My power when out a bit two days in a row and I've been procrastinating. Also sorry about the bad ending. And no time for looking over this. I'll fix it later.**

**MAX'S POV**

It's been a new day, but Sebastian is still giving me suspicious looks. Now that I think about it he looks at everybody like that. I guess he really can't trust humans.

An energetic Mayrin came running into the main hall with a tall stack of plates. Knowing how this ends I quickly moved over to her, seeing as Sebastian is nowhere near. She trips and screeches. I catch all the plates in my left hand and Mayrin's right arm just before either hit the ground.

We were still like this when Bard and Finny come rushing in from the kitchen, and Ciel followed by Sebastian came from his office. Ignoring their stares, I pull Mayrin to her feet and hand her less than half of the stack of plates.

"Mayrin, how about I help you carry these?" I said with a small smile.

"O-ok." She stutters with a bright blush on her face. We walk out of the room together, but before we leave completely give all the guys, who are slightly dumbfounded, a wave. Once we were out of the room the first person I heard was Finny.

"Did you see that Ms. Max is just like Mr. Sebastian." I'm sure his eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah. She sure doesn't look it, does she?" I scowled, but had to agree with him. I was in my same baggy white shirt and brown shorts and my raven black hair was a mess. It's not like I didn't wash because I did. It's just that I refused to wear the same maid outfit as Mayrin, so last night I wore one of Ciel's long shirts while my clothes, that I'd washed, dried.

"Entertaining indeed." Ciel said and I could hear the smirk on his face in his voice. After that I heard only one pair of footstep, signaling that Ciel had gone back to his office alone. That probably meant that Sebastian either had other work or he was going to come confront me about something. If it was the second one, if I suspected it was, Mayrin needed to be nowhere near.

I helped her put the plates away, and waited for her to leave before leaving to go into the main hall. When I opened the door Sebastian stood there towering over me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Sebastian." He only stood there glaring to me. I'm glad I made sure Mayrin was gone. Sebastian took a step closer to me. I didn't flinch or even moved back.

"You are very unlike most humans." He finally said. He voice was cold and a bit stern. Meaning that I was supposed to answer, even though that was a question.

"Well of course not. What other humans do you know that came from a different world?" The smile was still on my face. he didn't find me funny. Then again when did he find anything funny? He brought his face closer to mine. He was staring into my eyes as though his was staring into my soul.

"You are not afraid of me. Why?"

"I told you in my world your lives are a show." I was unable to break away from his gaze.

"That only means you know my strength. That should make you fear more." The smile of my face turned into a smirk.

"No. it means a know your weakness and your future." He eyes widened in shock. This only lasted for a second, but it was long enough for me to kiss his forehand and escape passed him.

Later on that day, Ciel called for me. I paused to knock on his door before entering.

"You called for me My Lord?"

"Yes. Tomorrow I will be going into London for a while to work on the Jack the Ripper case. You and Sebastian shall be accompanying me."

"Yes My Lord."

"Also before that, you will be needing new clothes." I stood up and opened my mouth to speak, but Ciel held up a hand to silence me.

"You do not have to wear a dress or skirt. Although it's improper I will allow you to wear pants. Find Sebastian when you have finish what you need to for the day, but don't take to long."

"Yes My Lord." I turned to leave, but I remembered something.

"My Lord at this time is it "The Season"?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" a smile spread across my face.

"It's nothing important. I just remembered something is all. Well then excuse me."I gave another bow and walked out of his office. Once I was in the kitchen again I burst into a fit of laughter. I came to this world just in time for my favorite part of the show. Everyone in the kitchen look at me like I was crazy. They all knew I came from a different world, but I guess they didn't expect me to be this strange. The moment I stopped laughing Sebastian walked in to start preparation for Ciel's midday snack.

"Ah. Sebastian let me make his snack today. You make his tea." He gave me a strange look, but nodded and moved to leave the kitchen. He paused at the door.

"You have an hour." He said and left.

"More than enough time." I walked around the kitchen and got the flour, eggs, sugar, milk, different spices, measuring cups, and something to wrap it in. The dough only took five minutes to make, but it had to sit in a cold place for ten to fifteen minutes after. Finny showed me way to put it and when it was done I started making Ciel Cakes. These are just Bessy Cake, but with Ciel on them.

It took about another fifteen minutes to get Ciel's face right. I put them in the oven and waited until they turned golden brown.

When I pulled them out Sebastian came in to make Ciel's tea and take it to him. I placed a few of the cookies on a plate and told Sebastian what they were. When he put them on the serving tray and walked out, I followed him. I really wanted to see Ciel's reaction.

Sebastian walked in the door and I hide outside.

"Young Master. Today's snack is homemade sugar cookies and the usually Earl Gray tea to suit the taste." Sebastian said and sat the plate down in front of Ciel. He looked down at them a shock covered his face.

"Sebastian what is this?" he sound a little embarrassed.

"Homemade sugar cookies." Ciel frowned at him. Sebastian chuckled.

"I meant why is my face on them." Sebastian smiled at him.

"You'll have to ask Max that. She made them for you." A lit blush crawled across his face.

"Go get her." He said looking down at the desk. Trying to hid the blush.

"She's right outside the door." I gasped and fall forward. The doors opening to show me face down on the floor. Ciel sighed.

"Max come here." I got off the floor and walked over in front of his desk. On the way I shoot Sebastian a "traitor" look. He just chuckle.

I feel like a kid who just did something they weren't suppose right in front on their parents.

"Max what are these?" Ciel asked holding up one of the cookies. I open my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"And don't say cookies." I closed my mouth, and thought on something else.

"I call them Ciel Cakes." I said honestly.

"My friend Nightmare and I would make them all the time back home. She'd make Sebby Cakes and I'd make those."

"Sebby Cakes?" Ciel asked.

"Cookie with Sebastian's face on them. I can't make those. They are really hard." Ciel smirked and Sebastian frowned.

"Try them." Ciel picked up one of the cookies and took a bite. His eyes, like any kid, lit up a bit.

"This is really good."

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait. My mom has now prohibited me from typing fanfiction during the weeks. So now I have a scheduled update day. It will be on Saturdays. If I get more done before then, then I will update. And sorry about grammar, no time to check over it. That's about it. Oh, and thx to everyone who reads this. I love you all. Favorite. Follow. Review. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Black Butler.**

After the cookie incident Sebastian lead me to a more private room. He pulled out a tape measure.

"Raise your arms." I complied and he wrapped the tape measure around my waist. Once he had the measurement in his head he told me to lower my arms and started measuring my legs.

"So do demons have memories?" I asked. Half out of boredom, half to break the ever-present silence. He stood up and locked eyes with me. He shot me a not-so-effective glare.

"Don't mention that I am a demons so loudly or freely." I was able to break away from the cold red eyes. I sighed.

"Fine. Are you going to answer my question?" he glared at me for a few more seconds before going back to measuring my arms.

"Yes we do." He stated bluntly. He finished measuring my arms and then my chest. He rolled the tape measure back up. Before he could leave I grabbed his wrist.

He quickly and easily pulled away, but turned to face me. His expression was one of slight annoyance.

"You seem unsettled by me. Why?" his mouth pulled into a tight line.

"You don't unsettle me. That is an insult."

"Why do you dislike me so?" I said changing my question to one that wouldn't hurt his pride. His expression never changed.

"You should already know that I dislike humans. I find them remotely interesting, but I do not like them. Your kind are greedy and too attached to material things." I chuckled a little. This gesture send Sebastian into slight confusion.

"I couldn't agree with you more. In my world it's a heck of a lot worse, but not everyone is like that." I walked passed him to go finish my chores. I heard him chuckle as I passed.

"You might be the most interesting one." I went down stairs to sweep the front entrance. I was a little angry that he'd lumped me together with the others of my pitiful species.

A few minutes passed before Sebastian came downstairs with a small slip of paper. When he reached the door he asked me if I had any color preferences.

"Anything but pink." I said and he smirked. He said he'd be back before dinner than left. I sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that he'll do the opposite of what I say." I sighed again and finished sweeping.

After that I saved three more stacks of plates, the garden, twice, and all of our food. I now stood in the kitchen.

"Sebastian makes this look so freaking easy."

"That's beacause it is." I jumped and spun around. There stood Sebastian with a smug smirk on his face and a few packages tied with pink ribbons in his arms. I frowned at him.

"You shouldn't scare people like that. I could've had a heart attack and died." His smirk widened.

"By all means, please do." My frown deepened and I glared at him until my attention was diverted to the packages he held. I pointed to them.

"These are the blouses that the young master requested I get for you. There is also one dress and four pairs of trousers. Both of which are being rushed to be made by tomorrow." I slumped my shoulders and pouted a bit.

"Aww."

"Phantomhive servants should not slump, nor should they show such expressions." He said correcting my posture with one hand. Before I could speak a little bell with the label "Office" above it rang.

Sebastian handed me the packages and hurried off to Ciel. I went to my room to see what horror Sebastian had inflicted on me. To my surprise when I removed the pink ribbon from the first package, instantly fell in love with the shirt.

It was a long- sleeve white shirt with teal strips. There was teal lace trimming along the bottom, collar, and wrists. The buttons down the middle were silver.

I started to open the second package when a knock sounded on my door. I walked over and pulled the door open.

"The young master has requested that you join him in his study." I nodded and followed him. When we arrived he knocked then opened the doors enough for only himself to be seen.

"Young Master Max is here." Ciel looked up from his papers and motioned for Sebastian to let me in. I walked in, bowed, and moved closer to his desk.

Ciel finished writing on the paper that was in front of him then pushed it aside and looked up at me.

"Yes my lord?" I said.

"I want you to make me some more cookies for the trip to London."

"No." he blinked at me in confusion. Before he demanded that I tell him the reason I said it myself.

"You'll get fat."

Sebastian, who was still at the door, chuckled. He blushed slightly, but frowned.

"I don't care. Make them."

"I said "no". If want them ask Sebastian to make them." Ciel stared in another direction.

"He already tried. They didn't taste the same." I giggled.

"So there's something that he can't do. Interesting, but I still would make them. You may not care if you get fat or not, but I do and my sure Lady Elisabeth does too." Ciel was seemed a little shocked at the mention of Elizabeth, but then remembered that I knew most things about this show.

"If that is all young master, I'd like to get back to unwrapping and looking at my new shirts." He waved me off, and I bowed and exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: IMPORTANT! READ THIS! IMPORTANT!**

**Hey everyone, so my Max wanted to switch with me and be at the Trancy Manor. I have to go back and change all the pervious chapter. I don't mind because I want to be with Ciel and Sebastian anyway. I promise I will post all the changed chapters and the new one for this week tomorrow. Look forward to it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Sebastian and Ciel aren't mine. Neither is the last a the Black Butler world.**

**NIGHTMARE'S POV**

"Sebastian you are so sexy."

"Yes I agree."

Max and I were at her house watching Black Butler (or Kuroshitsuji if you prefer). The characters that we fought over more than any other anime character were Ciel and Sebastian. Max favored Ciel more and I Sebastian, but there was no way I could give one them up. It just wasn't possible.

"Max-" I called to get her attention. She didn't look at me, but when I had it I continued. "If you could go into Black Butler what would you do?" She thought about it for a second. "I'd make Ciel fall in love with me." I scowled at her. "Before you could do that I'd find a way into his house and kiss him."

"I doubt Sebastian would let you do that."

"Yeah, but people can dream."

Max rolled off her bed. "I'm going to go make some Bessy Cakes. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." She said and walked out the door. "Make me some too." I called after her. I started rewatching season two of Black Butler on her kindle. After I got three episodes into the show I realized that Max hadn't come back yet. I went downstairs to check on her.

"Max." No answer. She wasn't in the living room eating the cookie like usually, so I went to the kitchen to look. What I found in place of Max was quite amazing.

The cookies she'd been making were sitting on the counter untouched. Right below them was a gaping black hole. I looked at it for a bit an every conclusion I came up with lead to the fact that max fell into it. I ignored this and turned back to the cookies.

"It seems that these cookies will go to waste. What a shame." I grabbed two cookies and jumped into the darkness. Once inside I did nothing but fall.

**MAX'S POV**

I walked to the fridge to get the premade cookie dough that Nightmare and I'd made together. I separated the cookies and put them on the cookie sheet that covered the pan.

_Now they go in the oven on medium heat to cook them correctly. This will take 20-30 minutes._

"_I have to wait down here for thirty minutes. What to do?"_

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

The Bessy Cakes were done early so I took them out with an oven mitt and closed the oven door with my foot.

Bessy Cakes are cat shaped cookies with Sebastian's face carefully crafted onto them. Nightmare always makes that part of them. I could never do it.

I set the cookies on the counter and looked at them. They looked so yummy, but the she-witch upstairs would have a fit if I ate one. I was waiting for them to cool off before I took them upstairs. When I deemed them ready I reached to pick up the tray, but before I could touch it I found myself falling. I couldn't see anything but the darkness around me and the slowly shrinking hole from which I'd fallen. Of course that also meant that I couldn't see where I would land.

The darkness seemed to go on forever in all directions, so, knowing I'd be falling for a while, against myself I didn't scream. It was about 30 minutes-an hour later when I looked up to see the now dot of a hole. The hole was slightly clouded by something standing over it. The blob moved away and then reappeared. When it reappeared the only light in this ever-present darkness closed up. It was just a guess but I think Nightmare came in after me. Even if she did she wouldn't catch up for a while.

_Might as well take a nap._ With that thought I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**TIME SKIP**

I had no idea how long I'd been asleep, but what I did know was that I just violently slammed into the ground. I open my eyes to a face full of grass and the smell of roses. After I sat up and dusted the dirt off my face I looked around. I was surrounded by endless gray.

"I wonder where I a-" I was cut short when I felt an intense pain in my arm. I looked down to see a fork going straight through it. I pulled it out and winced at the pain. Blood started to pour from my arm.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice said. I whirled around to see Claude Faustus standing there with Alois in his arms.

"C-Claude?" I exclaimed.

He glared at me. To me that look was nothing.

"Alois?" I stared at them. I quickly bowed my head and apologized.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I came through a portal. My name is Maximum Terror." I raised my head and looked up at them.

"I'm so glad I get to met you two."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The story starts to completely change here. It will still have some of the same aspects, but all in all it will change dramatically. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy Sebastian or the rest of Black Butler.**

Nightmare's POV

I grabbed two cookies and jumped into the darkness. Once I was end I did nothing but fall. The hole closed and I was in complete darkness.

_"I wonder where I'll in up." _I was always a person who thought aloud. I looked around me into the darkness.

_"Oh how beautiful."_I know that I am a dark person. I have always been this way. I think that black and red are the best colors this world has seen. To be a little more specific blood red or crimson. Being in such darkness is heaven to me. On top of that I have on one of my favorite crimson outfits.

My white shirt has puffy short sleeves with crimson trimming and lace at the ends. Down the front there is a slight frill of red with the same color button streaking though the middle. I dislike skirts, so I am wearing mid-thigh length crimson shorts with two gold chains connected to my two front belt loops and to back ones. I have on my beautiful white with red strip knee-high heeled boots and my crowning jewel. The thing I loved most about my outfit was the red over coat that I spend a whole year to perfect. Now it was an exact replica of Madame Red's.

Max would always wonder why I dressed up some much when we were just hanging out. I'd always tell her the same thing. "You never know when a black hole that leads to Black Butler is going to open up."

She always brushed off what I said with a, "That will never happen". Now I right, assume that is where this black hole leads. I was properly dressed and she was wearing a baggy brown shirt with Alois length shorts.

Sorry I'm straying.

Now is about the time must people would be screaming their heads off, but remember I chose to jump in. I knew Max wouldn't scream either once she figured out that there was no point. I looked below me, even if there was complete darkness, to see if I could spot Max. After about ten minute of looking below me, I saw a small light and a small black blob. Another ten minutes or so passed and both things disappear.

_"I guess this means Max made it to the other side. I hope she's ok." _It seemed to take another boring three hours for the next light to appear, but this one was closer and larger than the last.

_"I guess that's my way out." _Yet some more minutes passed before I finally went into the light. Once I was through I noticed a black blob move and that I saw the ground. I'd fallen face first on to the ground.

_"I hope my coat didn't get dirty." _I stood up and looked around to see if Max was anywhere in sight. She wasn't.

_"I really hope we are in Black Butler. I know how to survive there." _

"Who are you?" a harsh but familiar voice said. I whirled around. I jumped into the air and glomped Ciel.

"Ciel!" I squealed. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me from Ciel. I pouted, and then turned in the persons arms.

They too were glomped, though not as much force was in it.

"Sebastian!" again I squealed out the name. It's a good thing the demons can't be suffocated, because right now he would probably have been dead. I hugged him for a few moments before he succeeded in prying me off. Sebastian dropped me onto the ground as soon as he was free.

I freaked out. I stood up and careful, but quickly, took my jacket off. I examined it for dirt. There were a few specks of it and I hastily brushed them off. I replaced to jacket on my arms. I straightened my rumpled clothes and bowed.

"Pardon my intrusion Dear Ciel. My name is Nightmare T. Fear, and I was forced here though a portal that opened in my world. I had no control over way I'd end up." Ciel stared at me, but Sebastian was frowning. Ciel recovered.

"I don't believe you." I smirked .

"I'd be happy to prove you wrong. Please take no to that Dear Ciel." I cleared my throat.

"Sebastian is a demon, you made a contract with him, Mayrin was an assassin, Finny was a test subject, Bard was the only one to survivor the war he was in, and there's not much to Tanaka."

Sebastian and Ciel were both taken aback. I smiled sweetly.

"If you still don't believe me I have a test we could do."

They both recovered, Ciel smirked and Sebastian frowned. I took a moment to fangirl.

"What is this test?" Ciel asked. Good he's interested.

"Well it depends if you're working on the Jack the Ripper case of the missing girl's case."

"Jack the Ripper." I smiled.

"I thought so. This test will take a while though. Right now I will write down who Jack the Ripper is and place it in an envelope. You can only open it after you have found out yourself." He smirked.

"Fine."

"Good. Until then I'll need to stay here. I promise I'll be as useful as possible." I bowed. Sebastian stared at me with a suspicious look in his eyes. Guess he really doesn't believe me.


	7. Sorry

Hey everyone you all are probably going to hate me for this but im taking the rest of the month off. As you have already noticed i am behind on chapters. I have been trying be the beginning of 8th grade is hard, plus I have a 9th grade math class, I started art class, I can't type fanfic on the weekdays, now my mom doesn't want me typing on Sundays, and to top it all off I'm going to AWA at the end of the month and I have to spend my weekends earning money. So i will see you all again in October if not sooner. Please don't hate me. Peace.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the long long long long long long long wait, but here is the next chapter. I am also sorry for the rushed ending. There was I little more to it but I was getting tired of this chapter and I have a lot more that I have to catch up on. The last thing I will apologize for is any grammar mistakes. I really wanted to get this chapter over with so the story could finally progress and I could add in the character that someone gave me the idea for. I don't know who it was but I have wanted to thank you. You were the first person to do that. Thanks! She will be in the story soon, but I couldn't find the outfit you told me about. Favorite. Follow. Review. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters.**

**NIGHTMARE'S POV**

My dear sweet Sebastian still don't trust me. It makes my heart cry to know that. I wonder if it has to do with his dislike for humans or if it's just me.

I have been spending all my time in Ciel's office with him. I usually don't bother him unless it's necessary. My definition of necessary is whenever I have a question for him. He usually answers, so I guess that means he's gotten use to my being here. I'm happy about that, but I wonder when we are going to go to London. I didn't ask because that would probably change the storyline if he got an idea and went there earlier than planned.

I left Ciel's office and headed downstairs to the kitchen. My relationship with the others is as follows: Mayrin still acts shy around me and is a bit too polite for my liking, Bard often tries and fails to flirt with me, and Finny and I instantly became best friends. I guess idiots get along. Wait. Did I just call myself an idiot? Eh, it's true. Anyways, when I entered the kitchen I was greeted by a glomp from Finny.

"Nightmare!" he said in his boyish shrilly voice. I chuckled and hugged him back.

"Finny!" I said back. He let me go and took a step back to look me over and frown. I was wearing of Mayrin's normal clothes, not her maid outfit, and sadly nothing I wore was red.

"You aren't wearing red." he stated and I nodded sadly. Somehow in the few days I have been here Finny and I have bonded so well that he already knows that I always wore red and I am depressed when I'm not.

"Sadly Mayrin doesn't have any red clothing." he shrugged then pouted again. Something told me there was about to be a drastic subject change.

"You spend too much time in Bocchan's office. You should come down to play more often." There it is. That major subject change. As always with Finny. I patted him on the head.

"Of course. Anything for you." He smiled then ran out to kill the garden. I grabbed a bit of bread and started munching on it while leaning on the counter. Sorry Law, but I love bread.

As I munched my bread, out of the corner of my eye I saw Bard pull out his blow torch and an innocent piece of meat on the counter. Just as he was about to pull the trigger I held up my free hand to stop him.

"Wait!" I cried and shoved the bread in my mouth and made my escape through the front room door. Once out I peeked my head back in and shouted, "Go!", then slammed the door shut again.

Seconds later there was an explosion as some chemical in the kitchen ignited. The explosion shook the house and An intense heat wave crept out of the kitchen through the seems of the door. It burned my leg slightly and I jumped.

To make matters worse Mayrin had come into the room, with a great stack of plates mind you, just before the explosion and Sebastian was In the study with Ciel. The shockwave knocked her off her feet and the plates went flying. A shriek left Mayrin's throat and filled the air.

I ran over and wrapped one arm around her waist and with my other hand caught the plates. I saved a total of one hundred plates from utter destruction. How this many plates got dirty when only two people used them was beyond my knowledge and imagination. Finny and Bard, who's clothes were little more than cinders and had a comical afro, came rushing in from the kitchen door. Finny's eyes widened.

I made sure Mayrin was safely on her feet again before I released my hold on my waist. She blushed and mumbled an almost inaudible, "thank you". I smiled in returned and held the stack with both hands.

Light tapping sounded from the upstair hallway to the top of the stairs and I looked up to see Ciel with a what-the-hell-did-you-break-this-time look on his face. He looked at me and his visible eye widened a bit. Before I looked away I saw a flash of childish joy fill his eyes. He'd found a new 'toy' to play with and he was going to exploit his 'pawn' as far as it would go. Once course holding a hundred heavy glass plates with one hand was not even a small fraction of my true strength, but Ciel didn't need to know that yet.

I looked away from Ciel and Sebastian, who had just come up behind Ciel, and removed less than half the plates from the stack and held them out to Mayrin.

"Why don't I help you with these?" I said and Mayrin turned a slightly deeper shade of pink. She shakily nodded her head in agreement and accepted the plates.

Finny walked toward us. I'm sure he would have run and glomped me had I not been holding the plates.

"Are you okay Ney-chan?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"Ney-chan?" I asked. He nodded and slight sadness showed in his eyes.

"You don't like it? Bard and I came up with it." I looked passed him to find bard giving me a thumbs up and one of his smiles with his cigarette in his mouth. I held the plates in one hand and mused Finny's hair with the other. He squeezed his eyes shut and I giggled.

"Of course I like it. It's cute." Somehow our relationship seems more like brother and sister than best friends.

"I have to go help Mayrin put these plates up now, okay?" He nodded his head then he and Bard retreated back through the kitchen door. I turned to Ciel.

"Is there something I can help you with Bocchan?" He smirked and turned his back to me.

"No there is nothing." He too retreated back to the previous place he'd been. Sebastian didn't follow. He stayed at the top of the stairs watching me.

I didn't pay him too much mind and followed Mayrin into the now charred, smoky, and empty kitchen. I listened to the lightest footsteps come down the stairs and approach the door. My breath hitched slightly, but not loud enough for Mayrin to notice. I quickly helped Mayrin place the plates in the cabinet. When they were safely out of Mayrin's hands I ushered her out the backdoor into the garden.

"Please make sure Finny doesn't kill **all** the plants on the grounds. This place looks dead enough without his help." I heard a lit snicker from the door. Mayrin nodded and quickly rushed out. As soon as she was out Sebastian walked in from the front room. I had to resist the urge to glomp him.

"Hello Sebby-chan." I said with as calmly as I could muster. He didn't respond. He only stood there glaring at me. I also had to suppress the laughter hat tried to escape from me. If he was trying to scare me he was going to have to try a hell of a lot harder. I mean my name is **Nightmare Terror **for crying out loud. If I got scared just because someone glared at me I wouldn't be worthy of that name.

I smiled sweetly. he stepped closer to me. I didn't flinch, shiver, or move in any way besides natural human movement. His glare turned into a stare.

"You are unlike most humans." He said. His voice was cold and stern, meaning I had to answer even though what he said was not a question.

"Well of course not Sebby-dear. What other human do you know that came from a different world?" The smile was still plastered to my face, which was the only thing that kept me from bursting out in a fit of laughter. He plainly showed that he didn't find me amusing and I was surprised when I actually saw the tick mark appear on his forehead. He bent down and leaned his face closer to mine and searched my eyes for any hidden emotions, after all they say the eyes are windows to the soul. I did the same to him.

As a demon he hid his emotions well but then again I do too. That being said I know the subtle hints to look for. It looked like there was a fire lit behind his eyes. He was angry, that much I know, and his eyes seemed slightly glassy. He was being stern and cold, he was mad, but also a little curious.

"You are not afraid of me in any way. Why?" he asked and his breathe blew over my face sending my senses tingling. However, I ignored it.

"Why is that strange? Ciel is not afraid of you. Plus, as I've already confessed, you are only a fictional character in my world." His eyes lowered and he frowned. Not pleased by my answer I see.

"You are mistaken. Ciel does not show it, but he fears how much stronger I am than he is. The only reason he does not show it is that he believes there is a collar around my neck and he holds the leash that is attached. As for your other statement there are a few flaws to that. First, we are not in your world, are we? Also since you know who I am and my strength it should make you fear me more than everyone." Curiosity showed in his eyes again.

"Now you are mistaken. Knowing your strength does not mean that I stand in the face of fear. It simply means I know your weaknesses and the time when you will be most vulnerable." He was genuinely taken aback, but it only lasted a moment till he regained his compassion. However this is long enough for me to take his face in my hands without him fending them off. I pulled him down closer until our noses touched. I could easily attack him right now, but I settle for a light kiss on the cheek. Then I shuffle passed him and head back to Bocchan's office.

I knocked on the door and waited for permission before entering. When I open the door Ciel looked up from his papers at me.

"Nightmare. I was just about to have Sebastian go fetch you." I shut the door behind me and walked to his desk.

"Yes Bocchan?"

"Tomorrow you will be accompanying Sebastian to London. I received a letter from Her Majesty requesting that I go there to assist Scotland Yard with the 'Jack the Ripper' case."

"Yes Bocchan."

"You will be going with Sebastian to get yourself some better attire seeing as I you will be with me and we will be in the eyes of important connections I have. You'll still return today and tomorrow you and Sebastian will be accompanying me there." I smiled

"So the time to see if what I told you is the truth is coming?" he nods although I already know the answer. I look at him with curiosity clear in my eyes.

"What will Bocchan do if it turns out I was lying? Will you have Sebastian kill me?" he looked puzzled by my question. I narrow my eyes.

"Or will you have Bard, Finny, or Mayrin do it?" He smiled, laced his fingers together under his chin, and placed his elbows on the desktop.

"These are all possibilities. Though I fail to see what reason you have to lie." My smile widened and I turned away from him.

"I do not lie Bocchan, nor will I ever lie to you. I care for you too much. But I must say," I said and trailed off. I could feel his eyes on my back. I walked to the door.

"I'm sorry." I turned the doorknob and left the room. I went downstairs to cheer myself up in the kitchen, that was now clean, or wherever Finny was at the moment. When I enter the kitchen, however, I was greeted by Sebastian who was beginning to prepare Ciel's afternoon snack.

"Sebastian may I make Bocchan's snack today?" he turned and gave me a strange look, but nodded.

"You have an hour." He said then left. I walked around the kitchen and searched for eggs, flour, sugar, milk, different spices, measuring cups, some wrap, and a rolling pin. It took maybe fifteen minutes to make the dough and another fifteen for the dough to become firm. After that I spent ten minutes putting the cookies together and the last twenty minutes when to baking them.

As soon as I was done arranging them on the plate I'd picked out, Sebastian came in and began to make Ciel's tea. It didn't take him long and soon we were walking to Ciel's office with Sebastian carrying a tray holding both the tea and my cookies. He tapped on the door and Ciel called for us to enter.

"Young Master today's tea is the usually Earl Grey to suit the taste of the sugar cookies that Miss Nightmare prepared." Sebastian said flawlessly pouring Ciel a cup of tea. He placed that and the plate of cookies if front of Ciel. Ciel stared at the cookies in stock.

"Nightmare what are these?"

"Cookies. I called the ones with you on them Ciel Cakes and the ones with Sebby-chan on them Bessy Cakes." Ciel chuckled a little and took a bite of one.

"These are good." He said and my face lit up with a radiant smile.


End file.
